


Uncle Johnny Loves Spider-Man

by ahsokaa



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahsokaa/pseuds/ahsokaa
Summary: Peter finds out something he shouldn't have while babysitting Franklin and ValOr, the kids (read: Franklin) are bad at keeping secrets





	Uncle Johnny Loves Spider-Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adelesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/gifts).



“When you said there was an emergency, this isn’t really what I had in mind,” Peter says warily as he watches Reed and Sue board the ship. Beside him, Franklin tugs on his uniform excitedly while Valeria toys with one of his web shooters. 

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Sue says. “But I can’t get a hold of Johnny and we have to get going. We just need you to watch the kids for a few hours.”

“We wouldn’t ask you if it weren’t of the utmost importance,” Reed chimes in, stretching into view.

Val reaches up for Peter and without a second thought, he bends over and picks her up, settling her against his hip. Franklin hugs his leg tightly.

“See? The kids love you. You’ll be fine,” Sue reassures. 

Reed and Sue say their goodbyes, promising to be back soon. “Be good for Spider-Man! We love you!” Sue calls brightly. 

“Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!” the kids wave excitedly. They watch until the ship is out of view, leaving the three of them alone.

“Can we have ice cream for dinner?” Val asks sweetly, tugging on his mask.

“Sure,” Peter says, dazed. “Why not?”

___________

Three bowls of ice cream later, Franklin grabs Peter by the hand and leads him toward his bedroom, excitedly gushing about showing Peter all of his toys. Val follows behind closely, wearing Peter’s discarded Spider-Man mask. 

Franklin shows Peter all of his action figures (“This one’s my favorite,” he says as he shoves a Spider-Man figure into Peter’s face, narrowly avoiding hitting him with it).

Franklin stages an elaborate battle with his toys, filling Peter in on all the details of the fight and who’s winning. Franklin hands Peter a Hulk figure, directing him on what to do. Peter breathes a sigh of relief when Franklin gets bored and wanders off to do something else.

Val lays spread out on Franklin’s bed, playing with a high tech-looking tablet that must have been designed by Reed. Franklin sits at his desk, an intense expression on his face as he colors something on a piece of paper.  

“What are you drawing, kiddo?” Peter asks, stepping closer. 

“A picture. It’s for Uncle Johnny,” Franklin replies without looking up. Peter stares down at the drawing, trying to decipher the crayon scribbles. He notices a familiar color scheme of red and blue. 

“Is that Spider-Man?”

“Mmhm,” Franklin confirms cheerfully. “And he’s holding hands with Uncle Johnny.”

“Oh,” Peter says, at a loss for words. “Why?”

“Because Uncle Johnny loves Spider-Man,” Franklin says, like it should be obvious. “That’s what Uncle Ben always says.”

“Franklin,” Val whines. “That was supposed to be a secret.” 

“Oh.” Franklin pauses from his drawing, frowning. “Oops.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “Don’t tell Uncle Johnny, okay?” Val smacks a hand to her forehead.

___________

Franklin’s words keep repeating in Peter’s head. Sure, he’s a kid, he could be making things up or exaggerating. But he gets the feeling that isn’t the case. With the kids playing nicely, Peter heads to the kitchen. He pulls a can of soda out of the fridge, surprised to hear the sound of footsteps behind him. 

“Pete?” He looks up to see Johnny standing in the doorway, looking at him curiously. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m watching the kids. Sue and Reed- there was an emergency.” 

“You got stuck with babysitting duty, huh?” Johnny says with a smirk. “Sue must’ve  _ really  _ been desperate.”

“Hey! I’m a great babysitter.”

“Oh, I’m  _ sure _ you are-” Johnny starts, but he’s interrupted when they hear the sound of little feet running down the hall. 

“Uncle Johnny!” Franklin and Val both scream as they race toward him. Johnny smiles warmly as he kneels down to embrace them. He tosses Val up into the air and she lets out a high pitched giggle.

“How are my favorite niece and nephew tonight?”

“Uncle Johnny!” Franklin laughs. “We’re your  _ only  _ niece and nephew!”

“That just makes it extra true.”

“Look! I made you a picture!” Franklin cries, waving the piece of paper in the air. Johnny accepts it, ruffling his hair fondly before examining it and breaking out into a wide grin. He looks over at Peter, holding up the drawing. Peter’s heart skips a beat.

“Did you see this? The kid’s an artist,” Johnny exclaims and Franklin beams. 

“Yeah, I-” Peter starts awkwardly. “It’s pretty great.”  

“Spider-Man let us eat ice cream for dinner!” Val shouts happily, drawing Johnny’s attention toward her.

“Did he now?” Johnny eyes Peter. “Your mom’s gonna love that. Anyway, I think it’s bedtime, kiddos.”

Franklin and Val both groan dramatically before running off toward their bedrooms. 

“Worst babysitter  _ ever _ ,” Johnny whispers, patting Peter on the chest as he follows after the kids.  

___________

It’s frighteningly easy to imagine a future like this- a future with Johnny and kids - and even harder to ignore the warmth that fills him at the thought. Peter watches as Johnny helps the kids get ready for bed, as he braids Val’s hair and helps Franklin pick out pajamas, as he reads them both a story with Val curled up in his lap, and his heart feels so full he fears it might burst.

Franklin rushes over to Peter. “Goodnight, Spider-Man,” he says sleepily as he hugs Peter tightly. Peter can see Johnny watching them out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his face.  “Goodnight, Franklin,” Peter says softly, hugging him back.

Peter and Johnny collapse onto the couch once the kids are asleep. Johnny rests his feet in Peter’s lap, stretching out.

“They weren't too hard on you, were they?” Johnny asks, looking over at Peter.

Peter shakes his head. “They’re good kids.”

Johnny smiles, somewhat proud. “Yeah they are. Especially when they’ve got their cool uncle around to keep them from becoming total nerds like their father.”

Peter rolls his eyes, then reaches for Franklin’s drawing, laying discarded on the coffee table.

“Pretty cute, huh?” Johnny says as he scoots closer to Peter to get a better look. 

“Yeah…” Peter trails off, staring over at Johnny. 

“Pete? You okay?” Johnny asks and before he can talk himself out of it, Peter leans over and presses their lips together. Johnny stiffens momentarily before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck. It’s slow, unhurried, and somehow even better than Peter imagined. 

“Wow,” Johnny breathes out when they part, foreheads still pressed close together. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Just wanted to see if it was true.”

Johnny knits his eyebrows. “See if what was true?”

“Franklin said you love me.”

Johnny’s eyes go wide. “He didn’t.”

“He did.” 

Peter laughs when Johnny’s cheek go pink, his face flushed with embarrassment. “Oh my god I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?”

“Nope,” Peter says happily. “But hey,” he reaches for Johnny’s hand, warm in his own. “It worked out, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny smiles. “I guess it did.”

He leans in and kisses Peter again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! i'm on tumblr @spidermanwlw if u wanna chat!


End file.
